


He Keeps Me Up

by junkieboyfriend



Category: Trainspotting (Movies), Trainspotting Series - Irvine Welsh
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Crying, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, mark 'i'm leaving my wife' renton, side hoor simon, simon actually gets hurt, simon eats cum like it's candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkieboyfriend/pseuds/junkieboyfriend
Summary: Mark can't sleep he just had another dream about him... He can't bare to look at his own wife, he can't leave it. It wasn't enough for him anymore.
Relationships: Mark "Rent Boy" Renton/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson
Kudos: 11





	He Keeps Me Up

Mark awoke with a start in the middle of the night. He was sitting upright and glanced over at the clock on his bedside table; it read 1:34AM. Then, he felt his ears perk up at the sound of light rain hitting the rooftop. He glanced over at the body beside him; Katrin. They’d grown so distant, so cold, he was surprised she hadn’t moved him onto the couch yet. He couldn’t look at her right now, not after what he’d dreamt about, not after thinking about him. 

The ginger instead looked at his jeans on the floor and his coat on the chair in the corner. He knew it was wrong, what he was thinking about doing; what he told himself he could never do. He rose quietly so as to not wake Katrin, slowly dressing himself and grabbing his phone off the bedside table. He left quietly out of the room, whispering a hushed apology to his supposed wife - who didn’t feel like much of anything to him… Not anymore at least.

It was terribly cold outside tonight and Mark closed his arms around himself tighter as he made the walk up to a cabby spot, flagging one down and spitting out the address guiltily. He felt like the cab driver knew what he was doing, even though logically that was impossible. Mark knew guilt was driving him crazy, making him irrational and paranoid, but he just couldn’t stop. 

They hadn’t left off on the right foot, Mark didn’t feel right leaving it. He couldn’t. It wasn’t right, it wasn’t enough. He knocked twice on the door before even realizing where he was. He knew he was a radge for showing up at this hour, but he couldn’t fucking sleep.

There was a grumbling before Renton heard the door unlock and suddenly there was Simon. He looked Mark up and down, cocking an eyebrow at the ginger. He said nothing.

“Can Ah come in?” Mark asked, surprised to find his voice so soft. 

Simon crossed his arms, looking away and huffing as he moved into his apartment, leaving the door open for Mark to follow in behind him. Mark shut the door and locked it - force of habit - before following Simon into his living room.

Renton sat on the couch as Simon stayed in the entryway, 

“Does she know you’re here?” Simon inquired.

He was crossing his arms at Mark, leaning against the wall in a way that reminded Mark of an angry ex-girlfriend he once knew.

“Ah didnae say.” Mark answered a bit slowly

“At this fuckin’ hour, ‘course ye didnae, Mark.” Simon remarked bitterly

“Whit’s that supposed tae mean?” Mark inquired, seemingly oddly genuine 

“You’re keepin’ us secret like some kinda ay side hoor.” Simon spat 

Mark softened a bit, “Si, it isnae like thit.”

Simon wrinkled his nose, “Look around, Mark.” he remarked, widening his eyes and throwing up his hands.

Mark hated it when Simon was right.

“Simon.” Renton started quietly

“Dunnae.” Simon replied

Mark went to touch him and he pulled away.

“Mark, Ah mean it, dunnae.” Simon started, his voice had an awful, sorrowful tinge to it.

Like he’d been crying.

_ \- ‘But Simon disnae cry. He never-’ _

Renton reached for him again and he pulled away more fiercely; clenching his hands into fists and looking up at Renton with his head bowed. His face was red, his eyes pouring with fresh tears.  _ \- ‘Tears that Ah forced oot ay him. Tears that’re aw my fault.’  _ Mark wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. 

“Ye’ve touched us enough, Mark!” Simon cried, clenching his eyes shut tightly.

Simon was struggling to catch his breathing, he hated when it was like this; when he was forced to face the reality of the situation. 

“Simon, please, ye’re oor bezzy mate, dunnae.” Mark spoke, his voice soft and low.

“Ye’re just gonnae fuckin’ leave, Mark, thit’s all ye fuckin’ well dae!” Simon nearly screamed

“Nae, Ah’m back now, Ah’m no leavin’.” Mark reassured

“Mark ye’re fuckin’ married! Dunnae gih us thit shite!” Simon exclaimed, well angry.

Renton’s eyes were sympathetic now; it was about Katrin, of course. Mark slowly began to re-approach Simon.

“Awe, Si, she doesnae compare.” Mark almost cooed,

Simon looked away nervously, feeling his chest heating up the way it always did when Mark found his buttons. The buttons Mark Renton always knew how to press. 

“Mark.” He spoke in a warning tone

“Simon, me ‘n her ‘re history.” Renton assured him

“Ye mean that? No shite, it’s oan?” Simon inquired, raising his eyebrows and untightening his posture; cautiously hopeful.

Renton approached further this time, taking Simon’s cheek in his hand. The look they shared mimicked romance so closely that Simon actually believed, for once, that he may be in love with someone. 

“Aye, it’s oan.” Renton confirmed, a grin playing across his coupon. 

Simon couldn’t have looked more ecstatic; the Sick Boy grin, from years ago, coming back and being turned on Mark. Renton returned his own grin in response, feeling an odd fluttering in his chest. Simon had a way of making Renton feel like he was the only other man to walk the Earth when he got  _ that _ smile. 

“Awe, Rents.” Simon remarked happily as he embraced Mark, arms wrapping around his neck.

Their chests pressed together, not an inch between them as the blond buried his face in Mark’s neck. He’d been chosen; for once in his life, someone chose to want him over someone they already had. Simon felt the warm embrace of Renton’s arms around his waist and supposed he could definitely get used to this.

Renton pulled back from the hug to admire Simon’s smile, to hold the blond’s head in his hands so delicately - like he’d wanted to for years. In those moments with Simon he couldn’t give a damn about Katrin, his supposed wife. He saw Simon’s look soften as their eyes met slowly, Simon always had an odd romantic tinge to his gaze and now it was more present than ever.

“No yin’s daein’ it better than me, Rents.” Simon remarked, tracing Mark’s cheek lightly with his finger, 

“Nae, Simon, no yin’s goat it like you.” Mark agreed with a sly grin.

Simon’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment as he took a deep breath. Then, his eyes opened once more to connect with Mark’s.

“Ye look tired, Rents.” Simon spoke, his voice seeming more hushed.

His hand explored Renton's torso, stopping to grope at the front of his jeans, showing exactly where his interest lied. Simon left no mystery behind his intentions as he gave Renton that devilish stare.

“Why don’ you go an’ lie doon oan the bed?” Simon offered, although Mark knew it was more of an order.

Mark smirked and huffed out a breath, “Awe, aye, well if ye insist.” 

The ginger swiftly reached down and got a quick handful of Simon’s ass, giving the blond a quick squeeze before slipping away into his bedroom. As Mark went into Simon’s room, the blond watched from afar.

After his partner had settled in, Simon made his approach entering the room and climbing onto the bed. Mark propped himself up on his lower arms and was grinning at Simon as the blond began unfastening his pants. 

“Bet Katrin doesnae dae this.” Simon muttered,

Renton rested his hand in Simon’s tufted hair, “Aye, she doesnae.”

Simon assessed Mark’s rather swollen ball sack and concluded he wasn’t kidding, “Poor fuckin’ thing, ye are. Nae wonder ye come here.” 

Simon fondled Mark a bit more before deciding to satisfy his deprived friend; licking a long stroke up the underside of his cock, then once he reached the head he swallowed Mark down to the hilt, gagging a bit before coming back up. Simon spat a bit on Mark’s cock before swallowing it back down half-way and beginning to pick up a pace while bobbing his head.

Mark’s head fell back as he rubbed his hand in Simon’s messy hair, groaning a bit as the blonde worked him undone. The stress had been building up inside him, causing him to become tense and short tempered. He’s never felt more relaxed than he did right now, though, and he couldn’t explain just how good Simon was with his tongue. 

“Ye’re goin’ tae fuckin’ get it.” Mark groaned, gripping a bit tighter at the blond’s hair as he’d begun sucking harder, “Gonnae shag yer arse til ye’re fuckin’ sore.” 

The vibration Simon sent through Mark’s cock had the ginger wide mouthed and gripping his hair  _ hard _ . The tight grip on his hair had Simon much more vocal and excited, bobbing his head faster and lapping more with his tongue. He pulled off with an obscene ‘pop’ sound and began to lap messily along the side of Mark’s cock, kissing it a few times with his plump reddening lips. 

As Mark looked down at the blond, Simon took the chance to smear the tip of his cock along his lips before opening his mouth and tap-tap-tapping the head of Mark’s cock against his soft, pink tongue. The ginger was driven wild when Simon showed off, which he didn’t often. Only on special occasions would Simon make such a show of his mouth, maybe he was more pleased with Mark than he’d first suspected; it only made the ginger want to ram down his throat, though. 

Simon then sunk his mouth back down around Mark, taking him deeper than before but still not going down to the hilt. The blond’s pace and bobbing of the head was all very good until it wasn’t enough anymore and Mark was finding it increasingly difficult not to grab Simon by the hair and yank him around. 

“Si, let us have a go at it, yeah?” Mark inquired as both his hands were now gripping the blond’s head. 

Simon nodded in response, stopping his movements and allowing Mark to take over. Renton soon quickened the pace, shoving his cock to the back of Simon’s throat. The blond gagged repeatedly, but would somehow manage to recover between thrusts. Still, tears poured from his eyes and drool began to leak down his chin, as Simon struggled to swallow as well as breathe. Simon moved his tongue to the flow of Mark’s harsh thrusts, getting grunts and moans out the ginger. 

“No yin takes it better than you, Si.” Renton complimented affectionately

This earned the ginger a moan of approval around his cock as Simon sputtered but kept up, even with spit and tears covering his face, he pressed on.

“’M fuckin’ close.” Renton grunted, fisting Simon’s hair harder, shoving him down even faster.

Simon moaned as he was used for Renton’s pleasure, feeling the harsh tug on his hair was making his cock become interested. Yet all Simon could do was moan, whimper, and hum; he made all of the noises he could. Mark was sent into overdrive as he felt his entire body tense up right before the big release.

Mark’s grip slips as his release washes over him, Simon pulling back and opening his mouth wider, making a show of Renton’s cum coating his mouth and tongue, smearing the cock against his tongue and pumping the last few drops out. The blond showed his mess to Mark before swallowing and grinned happily, like he’d won something. 

However, his victory was short lived when Mark rolled him over and grinned, slipping his hands up the blond’s shirt.

“We’re nae finished yet.”

Simon grinned back up at him, thinking of all the ways he was going to keep Mark Renton up all night. He couldn’t wait.


End file.
